


Trying Your Lips on for Size

by daniwritesattimes



Series: ShikaNeji smut [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaNeji smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Trying Your Lips on for Size

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but inhaled slowly to ground himself as he followed Neji towards the back dressing rooms carrying the majority of what he would be buying the Hyuga. The store was fairly empty given that it was midday during the week, so no one occupied the dressing room stalls. Since no one was there to monitor them, Shikamaru simply trailed Neji into the largest stall. He then placed the clothing hangers on the wall’s poles before turning to spot Neji removing his jacket in the mirror. Shikamaru leaned back against the wall as he watched the Hyuga remove his scarf. The Nara then bent just a bit to search for the feet of others through the bottom crevice of the dressing stall before strolling to a stop behind Neji who was illuminated by the bright white lights of the full body mirror. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the Hyuga’s waist and placed his chin over the male’s shoulder. Neji surrendered and took a break from undressing after tossing his crocheted scarf to the side. He sighed and stared to the both of them in the mirror. Shikamaru swayed side to side with the Hyuga in his arms before shutting his eyes.

“How much longer?” The Nara asked.

“I only wish to purchase things for the winter season,” Neji answered as his hands came up to hold Shikamaru’s arms that tightened around him, “Mh,” the Nara hummed disapprovingly before kissing the Hyuga’s neck.

Neji shut his eyes momentarily before he felt the Nara’s hand slip into the front of his pants. His eyes widened, “Shikamaru,” he hissed before removing himself from the Nara’s hold. He then turned to eye the boy who simply swayed back with a comfortable grin. Neji then glanced to the door, “you cannot do that. Not here,” he whispered demandingly. Much to his dismay, the Nara stepped towards him. Still, the Hyuga did not step away. He watched the Nara up until they were pressed, chest to chest. He then felt Shikamaru grip him from behind firmly, but even then, Neji did not protest. He only fixed a hard, unwavering stare on the playful boy. Neji raised both brows, “Nara.”

Shikamaru let out a breathy chuckle before turning, holding his hands up in surrender as he made his way to the bench. He stopped before the seating and made to sit when his wrist was grabbed, spinning him to face Neji who guided him to the wall without a word. The Hyuga pressed him to the white wall right next to where his clothes hanged and stared the Nara in the eyes. The two stared to one another, Neji’s grip never slacking as they listened to someone sorting through the discarded outfits at the entrance of the fitting room. They then listened to a pair of feet that entered the stall right next to them, but Neji only released the boy’s wrist before handling Shikamaru’s belt. The Nara gulped at the sight of how determined the other had become over something he claimed to be against only seconds before. Shikamaru then looked to the stall wall where another customer was trying on something that had caught their eye. It did nothing to stop the Hyuga who now lowered himself to his knees.

Shikamaru’s eyes shot back to the male who unzipped his fly as quietly as possible. He mouthed the elder male’s name silently only to be ignored. The Nara has only been half serious earlier about this type of conquest. Now, however, he supposed that Neji had been more aroused by it than he wished to let on. Shikamaru looked back to the other stall wall before feeling Neji mouth at the grey cotton cloth that separated his lips from the boy’s member. Shikamaru steadied his breath as he studied their surroundings nervously. He was ashamed to admit to even himself that he was excited by the public situation. By then, it was safe enough to assume the same by Neji who mouthed at the extremity sensually, keeping his hands against the Nara’s thighs.

“Neji,” Shikamaru whispered before feeling the male pinching the top of his boxers with either hand and lowering them enough to expose the hardening extension. He breathed warmly against the tip before closing his lips around it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes shut, knees nearly bucking at that alone. His head fell back against the wall as he brought a hand up to hold the top of Neji’s head as the male teased him with his lips. Neji gently gripped the member and pressed the under side of it with his thumb.

Shikamaru exhaled pleasurably before looking back to the side to find that the customer had left. His head fell back against the wall as he tried to quiet his excited breathing.

“Everything working?” An employee stopped right at their door.

Shikamaru mentally cursed before sorting through his mind for a normal response, “yeah,” he called back only for Neji to sink to his base in a single slip. Shikamaru bit his lip, praying that the woman was satisfied by his answer.

“Do you need me to get anything? Maybe a different size or color?” The worker continued.

“Nuh-uh,” Shikamaru silently winced at his response, “I’m good,” he sealed his eyes, hoping it sounded as if he were only trying to slip into tight pants as opposed to getting sucked off on the other side of the door.

“Alright you let me know if there’s anything you need help with, sir.”

Shikamaru sighed, “thanks,” his tone was weak and he rolled his eyes at his failure before dropping his head. His grip tightened in the male’s locks as Neji bobbed his head. His tongue lid against the bottom of the pulsing pipe as he slowly pulled it from his mouth before sinking back down, “What the fuck,” Shikamaru whispered. He swore it was the best Neji had ever been, but then again the different atmosphere could be taking a toll on his stamina. He leaned back against the wall before pushing his hips forward to deepen his length. He knew Neji could take it even if one of his brows twitched at the surprise of the roughness in public. Shikamaru then pulled back before thrusting forward slowly again, slow enough to make sure Neji didn’t choke and give them away. Neji’s hands raised and gripped both of the Nara’s moving hips. His hold was tight but not stilling, so Shikamaru continued the movement as he fucked Neji’s mouth as gently as humanly possible.

Neji then pressed forward, burying his nose into the Nara’s pelvis, taking Shikamaru deep into his tight throat, tempting the boy to be vocal which he almost achieved if Shikamaru hadn’t caught himself. Instead, the Nara yanked Neji’s hair roughly to condemn him for the attempt. The Hyuga swallowed before moving back and deep throating the length again. Shikamaru was sure he’d see dots momentarily before bucking back into the male’s throat.

Neji tightened his grip on the Nara’s hips and swallowed once again before feeling something paint his throat. He knitted his brows, left with no choice but to swallow with how deep he had been penetrated. He slowly distanced his flushed face from the Nara’s hips, pulling the Nara from deep within his throat until nothing connected then but a thick string of saliva. Neji looked up grudgingly to find a winded Shikamaru who saw it fit to not warn the other as punishment.

Neji wipes his pink, plump lips, stood and tucked the Nara back into the security of his jeans before grabbing a sweater from next to Shikamaru. He then went back to focusing on his reflection like he had been minutes ago as if his throat hadn’t been forced open by a thick shaft. Its owner stared to Neji in a new light as he caught his breath. The light that shined down on Neji now showed of a darker, more dirty, hidden nature that Shikamaru promised to exploit from then on.


End file.
